Kiss Me
by Bright101eyes
Summary: Light Heart has a crush on her long-time friend, Clever Clover. Worried of rejection, she decides to hide it, but can she keep it a secret or will she come clean? Light Heart x Clever Clover, G2.


Hello, it's me Bright101Eyes here, with my first fanfiction. It's a G2 fanfiction based around the song "Kiss Me," by Sixpence None the Richer. It's not a songfic, it's just based around the song. Well, enjoy!

Summary: Light Heart has a crush on her long-time friend, Clever Clover. Worried of rejection, she decides to hide it, but can she keep it a secret or will she come clean? Light Heart x Clever Clover, G2.

Contains: G2, Clever Clover x Light Heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, if I did G2 would've had a cartoon!

* * *

Kiss Me

Light Heart. It was a name known by pretty much everypony in Friendship Gardens. She was a joker, a tomboy, a little crazy at times, but good hearted. She was always there for her friends and they loved her for it. All the stallions wanted her but she wasn't interested, she was interested in fun and games, she had no time for love. Little did she know the one day she catch the love bug from the least likely pony…

Clever Clover was a rather sensible pony. He was very, as his name suggests, clever. However he wasn't big in to studies. He had a different passion, sports, especially baseball. He always had a drive to win and with his lucky red cap on, he almost never lost a game. He was a very down to earth and humble pony and was friends with almost every pony in Friendship Gardens.

He and Light Heart were best friends. He brought her calm side out, always bringing her down to earth when she went a little off her rocker, she brought his quirky, fun-loving side out. They just clicked. They balanced each other out and loved being with each other. They were best friends, nothing more, nothing less. Well at least until now. As much as Light Heart hated to admit it, she kind of had a little crush on her friend. Okay, maybe a _big_ crush.

She hated it, she absolutely hated it. She was Light Heart, a rough, tough, fun-loving tomboy, not a lovey-dovey, love fool! The worst thing about it was the stallion she had a crush on was also her best friend. She couldn't tell him, it would ruin their friendship. She would just have to live with it.

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, sliver moon sparkling. So, kiss me._

* * *

Light Heart, Ivy and Sugar Belle where going shopping. Light Heart wasn't very keen on shopping but she was doing it for her friends. And who knows, she could find something cool, like a video game. They walked to the market.

"Yes," Light Heart thought to herself, "The market, they always have cool things!" But her feelings quickly changed as she saw none other than Clever Clover. She had been avoiding him for days, in fear of admitting her feelings. She tried hiding herself but it was no use.

"Hey Light Heart." His voice sounded like Heaven in Light Hearts ears. It was _perfect._

"Uh, hey Clever Clover," stammered Light Heart, blushing like a mad mare.

"What's wrong," replied Clever Clover, looking and sounding concerned, "You don't look too well, you're face is as red as a cherry! Maybe I should take you home."

Light Heart froze. "No that's okay," she blushed "I'm fine!"

"You really look sick and you're not acting like yourself, I _have_ to take you home," he put his hoof around Light Heart's neck and starting walking.

Light Heart was about to do something but decided against it because to put it simply, when would she have another chance like this? Her crush had his hoof around her neck walking close to her, it was paradise! She couldn't waste this chance she would just pretend to be sick for the rest of the day.

Light Heart snapped back to reality when she noticed that she and Clever Clover where standing in front of Ivy and Sugar Belle. She was about to say something but then she remembered that she was meant to be sick so she just coughed. Clever Clover then stroked her mane which caused her to blush like crazy. He then turned to Ivy and Sugar Belle and said,

"So Ivy, Sugar Belle, Light Heart here is not feeling very well I'm going to bring her home, okay?"

"That's fine," replied Ivy, "Hey Clever Clover, do you want us to help you?"

"No," replied Clever Clover, "That's fine, I can handle it and I wouldn't want to drag you two away from your shopping spree. I'll see you mares later."

"See you later," smiled Sugar Belle "And Light Heart, where sorry that you're not feeling well, we'll be sure to buy you something!"

"Thanks," said Light Heart trying to make her voice sound as sickly and as weak as possible and her and Clever Clover proceeded to walk away.

After a long walk she and Clever Clover arrived at Light Heart's house.

* * *

"Okay Light Heart we're here!" smiled Clever Clover and brought her into the house. He lay her down on the sofa and proceeded to say "Okay, now stay there while I go and get Medicin." Light Heart froze. He couldn't get Medicin, she was a professional doctor! Light Heart would be caught and Clever Clover would realise that she liked him and would stop being her friend! Light Heart was about to do something but she realised that Clever Clover had already left. She began sweating,

"Oh no," she thought to herself, "I'm done, ruined!" She buried her head into the pillow Clever Clover had gave her. It smelt like him. She turned on the TV hoping to distract herself from the problems she was facing. A soap-opera was on, "Dream Valley Drama." She decided to watch it, it couldn't be that bad, right?

After about ten minutes she was really getting into it, the plot for this story-arc was that a pony called Bow Tie was in love with another pony called Applejack but she was dating _another_ pony called Glory. In this scene Bow Tie was about to push Glory off of a cliff after damaging her horn and disabling her magic. But suddenly Applejack came running up the cliff! Light Heart gasped. Such drama!

"Bow Tie stop what you're doing, it's not too late to stop this madness," said Applejack.

"But I need to," screamed Bow Tie.

"Why do you need to kill Glory," replied Applejack.

"Because," blurted out Bow Tie, "I'm in love with you!"

Applejack gasped. She was about to say something when Light Heart heard the door opening. Clever Clover! She turned off the TV and lay down, trying to look sick.

"Light Heart, I'm here to check up on you," said Medicin. Light Heart began to sweat, her time was up. Medicin did the usual medical procedures and then finally came to a conclusion. "She seems warm," said Medicin.

Light Heart gave a sigh of relief, her blushing and sweating must be causing her to heat up! "But," continued Medicin, "she seems to have nothing wrong with her!"

Clever Clover gave a sigh of relief and Light Heart gasped and began sweating. "What's wrong, Light Heart," said Clever Clover noticing her state of panic, "Is something up?"

Light Heart stammered but finally managed to get out, "Medicin, could I talk to Clever alone please?"

"OK," smiled Medicin and she proceeded to trot into the kitchen.

* * *

"Light Heart," began Clever Clover "Why are you acting like this? You pretended to be sick, you've been ignoring and avoiding me for days and you've just been acting plain strange!"

Light Heart decided, this was it. Time to confess her feelings. It was now or never. It would be just like a scene out of "Dream Valley Drama."

"OK Clever Clover," replied Light Heart, "The truth is," she stopped for a second and then continued. "I pretended to be sick because I didn't want to see you."

Clever Clover froze and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"But I wasn't avoiding you for to reason you think," continued Light Heart, "You see, I was afraid off admitting my true feelings."

"Wh-What are you talking about," replied Clever Clover. There was a moment of silence and then, suddenly, Light Heart blurted out, "I… I… I'm in love with you!"

Clever Clover looked at Light Heart who had a look of embarrassment and disgust, disgust at herself, on her face. "This is it, game over," thought Light Heart to herself when suddenly she felt something on her lips.

Clever Clover was kissing her! She had a look of shock on her face for a second and then closed her eyes and proceeded to kiss him back. While they where kissing Light Heart leaned back on the remote and turned on the TV by accident. On the TV, Applejack and Bow Tie from "Dream Valley Drama," where kissing and a song was playing.

* * *

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_  
_Swing me upon its hanging tire_  
_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_  
_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me._

Medicin peaked through the door and smiled, seeing them kissing. Finally the two pulled apart and blushed.

* * *

_The next day_

Everypony across Friendship Gardens gasped when the saw Clever Clover and Light Heart walking along together, hoof in hoof. Whispers came from the crowd and none other than Hip Holly herself came trotting up to the two.

"Look Clever Clover I don't want to sound rude, but _why_ Light Heart? I mean there are plenty of other fish in the sea and she's just a rough and tough tomboy."

Light Heart frowned, but that frown quickly turned into a smile when Clever Clover replied, "Why not Light Heart?" and nuzzled up to his new girlfriend.

She nuzzled back and the two began to kiss. Everything in Light Heart's world was perfect and as she was kissing the stallion of her dreams, she began to play a familiar song in her head.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me._

_The End._

* * *

And, done! Sorry that it was cheesy but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Keep checking for new fanfics by yours truly and remember to read and review!

~Bright101Eyes;) _  
_


End file.
